Mathesons In Flight
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Not part of the Tending series. AU. "Your faces, just then? Worth every second."


It was one of those rare sunny days that they could actually enjoy. They had scouted out to the edges of the forest and there was no militia in sight. Miles had claimed he needed some time to scout a few things out. He found himself a nice high rock with the sun shining right on it, stripped his shirt off and spread his wings.

It was a rare genetic quirk, one only few people in the world had. But Miles Matheson was one of the few people that actually did possess wings. They were pale gold, fading to white at the bottom. He was even rarer in that he could actually fly with them. But that wasn't what he wanted at this moment. Right now he just wanted some quiet. Miles laid chest down on the rock, settled his head on his arms and spread out his wings. "This is living," he declared sleepily.

He was dozing deeply, nearing full sleep when he heard the cracking of twigs nearby. His sleep addled mind didn't register the sounds until they were accompanied by a voice. "Uncle Miles?"

Miles nearly fell off the rock as he whipped around to come face to face with his niece. "Christ, Charlie! Warn a man!" he snapped.

"S-sorry," Charlie managed to stutter out. "I-I didn't realize you'd be out here. Or that you'd have…those." She gestured to Miles's wings which were hanging close to his body at the moment.

Miles look away. "Yeah, well, now you know the secret. I've got giant wings attached to my back."

"What do they feel like?"

Miles gave her another of his 'are you really asking me this question?' looks. "Like giant freaking wings on my back," he answered sardonically. "What the hell else would they feel like? And no, you cannot touch them."

"That is…amazing," Charlie said.

"Not the word I would have used," Miles sighed. His eyes widened as Charlie shrugged off her jacket and reached for the hem of her shirt. He backed further towards the edge of the cliff. "Hey, Charlie, what the hell…"

"I'm trying to show you something," Charlie snapped.

"Not something I need to see."

Charlie ignored him and resettled her bra before turning around. Miles watched in fascination as a pair of wings similar to those of a snowy owl sprouted out of her back. Charlie turned back to him with a shy smile. "I guess it's a Matheson thing," she said.

Miles felt the beginnings of a smile start to form on his face when a new voice joined them. "Charlie? Charlie, are you out here?" Danny emerged from the trees and looked between his uncle and his sister. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Not what you're thinking," Miles stated.

Danny raised an eye brow. "Are we sure about that?"

"Very sure," Miles insisted.

Danny started walking towards them. "This is…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Miles, who had been trying to distance himself from all of it, lost his footing and feel off the cliff. The Matheson siblings let out a yell and ran to him but it was too late. Miles was falling too fast. They looked over the edge of the cliff but could see nothing except air. Then a shadow washed over them. Both turned to see Miles landing behind them with his trade mark smirk. "Your faces, just then? Worth every second."

"So not funny," Charlie replied.

Danny tried to hide his smile but couldn't. "It was pretty funny," he admitted. He once again looked between his sister and his uncle. "I guess it's my turn, isn't it?"

Miles raised an eyebrow and Danny stripped off his shirt as well. A pair of large bluebird wings stretched out. "Charlie and I have had them forever," he shrugged.

"And you never thought to use them while on the road to Monroe?" Miles asked.

"How?" Charlie frowned. "I mean, they look nice and all but they don't do much."

Now it was Miles's turn to frown. "Can't you fly with them?"

"Dad never let us try," Danny explained.

"Sounds like Benjamin," Miles nodded. He cocked an eyebrow at them. "Wanna take a spin around the gorge?"

"Are you serious?" Charlie demanded.

"Of course."

Both siblings looked over the edge. "That's a really long drop," Danny noted.

"What if we fall?" Charlie asked.

"Then I grab you and we start again," Miles shrugged. "Now you wanna fly or not?"

"I'm in," Danny grinned.

Charlie really wanted to say no but the mood was infectious. "Let's do it," she agreed.

Miles grabbed them both by the hand and leaped. Charlie and Danny let out excited shrieks as the wind rushed over them. "When I let go, let your wings spread out," Miles ordered. "You first, Danny."

Danny felt his stomach drop as Miles let go of his hand. Then his wings snapped up and caught the thermal. "I'm flying, Charlie! Look at me, I'm flying!"

Charlie laughed at the light in her brother's eyes. "You ready?" Miles asked.

"Let me soar!" Miles released her hand and Charlie spread out her wings. For a moment she was scared that they wouldn't hold her. That she would drop like a stone before Miles could grab her. But soon she was turning aerial tricks right next to her brother. "This is the best!" she called.

They flew around the gorge until the sun started to sink in the west. Miles led them back to the cliff where Charlei and Danny promptly collapsed in a heap while attempting to land. Miles landed perfectly. "We'll work on that step later," he assured them with amusement.

"You are not even close to being funny," Charlie informed him.

Miles just rolled his eyes and helped them up. "Let's get back to camp," he said, pulling his shirt on. "Nora's probably wondering where we are."

Charlie and Danny scrambled into their own shirts. "Can we do that again?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ask me where this came from. I have crazy plot bunnies. Had to reupload this because of the second chapter. It's all good now.


End file.
